Lean Mean Motor Machine
by lil miss bella cullen
Summary: Ok, so all the Cullens now have A-MA-ZING cars, so isn't it time to race them? who will break down? what kind of fights will they get into? will there be any twists? OF COURSE! have fun reading! xoxo
1. Finding A Car

**Hey peeps! ok here goes nothing! This is the first chapter of my new fan fic!! hope you guys enjoy! and don't forget to review!! Thanks xx**

** Lean Mean Motor Machine**

**RPOV**

"Come on Emmett! What's taking so long?" I called up the stairs at my bear-like husband, who was taking too long to find whatever it was he was looking for. Considering he's a vampire and can run up and down the stairs in less than a second, this was getting ridiculous.

"Coming, gimmee a minute!" Emmett called back, his loud rumbling voice.

"I'll be counting" I murmured back, knowing he heard me with his amazingly good hearing.

56, 57, 58, 59 . . .

"I'm re-ady! Let's go!" Emmett called as he came crashing down the stairs at top speed.

"Right, well, have you got the keys?" I asked expectantly, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Ehm, sure, course, they're. . .right . . .here..."he fumbled in his pockets until he found the keys to his jeep before racing to get the door for me, nodding and acting the gentleman, a rare sight to my eyes.

He jumped in beside me, called goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and headed out the garage, speeding along the narrow, twisting road before hitting the motorway.

When we arrived, I noted that we had made a couple of hours worth of travelling in a one hour journey to Emmett, Idaho, and were driving into Emmett's favourite shop; the car store.

once we entered the front door, Emmett was acting like a two year old, running around (human speed of course) gazing at all the shiny race cars, not checking prices before falling in love with them, not that the price mattered so much. After half an hour at touching every sports car imaginable, we got down to business, comparing top speeds and brands as well as looking at colours and additional gadgets. I knew this could take some time, but it was shopping, so it wasn't like I cared!

Finally, we found a car that we both fell in love with. It was fast for Emmett and big enough for him, beautiful enough inside and outside for me and was exactly the right colour: BMW M3 in blood red! Quite ironic, blood red, but it suited us fine! Both contented, we had the paperwork signed in all the right places in under 10 minutes and had asked for the car to be delivered as quickly as possible.

"I can't wait to see Alice's face when she sees this! She's gonna flip!" I exclaimed as we entered the monster jeep ready to head home.

"I know! We will so out do Edward's Volvo! Maybe even Carlisle's Merc! Ha ha this will be fantastic!" Emmett agreed.

We raced back to Forks and 40 minutes later were gushing over the new car, our new car, showing off to Alice and the others who listened in envy.

"Well, just you wait Rose, you won't be best for long" Alice chimed knowingly, glancing at Edward, whose peaceful expression went hard momentarily before regaining his poker face not saying one word about the car at all.

"I can't wait to drive it to school on Monday! It's gonna make all the other cars look even older!" I giggled, nudging Emmett who laughed with me.

_Just you wait till we race each other Edward_, I thought to myself, _just you wait_!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK, so you havwe now officially finished the first chapter! its time to review! get typing people! i need feedback! i wanna know what you thought of it!! this is teh stuff i value! and anythin worth looking out for!! love you lots!

xoxo


	2. 0 in 0700

hiyaa guys and dolls!! well i thought, since i had it, i would jsut post chapter 2! don't forget to tell me what you think! oh btw Renesmee is about 6 at the time! well enjoy! xoxo

**The 0 in 0700**

**Em POV**

"Alice! I know you are in there! You had better come out before I break down that door and find a pair of those Jimmy Choos! You know what happened last time!" Bella called threateningly.

"That's my girl! You show her whose boss, Jelly Belly Bean!" I stage-whispered in her ear. She just pushed me and carried on thumping on the door.

"What's up anyway lil Bean? What's she done this time? She didn't say anything to Ness Ness did she??" I asked, protectively of my little niece.

She sighed and stopped hammering on the door. "She won't tell me what's going on Em! She told me you made a decision I wouldn't like and she won't tell me what it is! So you can tell me! What exactly will I not like so much that I would plan on going on a holiday far enough away that I would never have to "suffer the consequences" of your idea, because I'm telling you now, if it has anything to do with-" she kept going on and on until I finally covered her mouth with my hand.

"Sheesh Bean! You really know how to let it all go don't you?! Look, I'm calling a family meeting in two seconds, so why don't you wait for two seconds, let Alice out of her room and we can all discuss this without you having to pay for another door?" I rushed so she couldn't get a word in edge ways. When I uncovered her mouth, her face was hilarious. She was confused, angry and mystified all at once; classical! If only I had a camera…

"FAMILY MEETING, LIVING ROOM, NOW!" called Rosalie from downstairs. I grabbed Bella at the waist, positioned her on my shoulder and ran down the two flights of stairs in five seconds flat. I waltzed into the dining room with Bella pounding on my back while laughing, demanding me to put her down, so I did. I dropped her onto her behind right where I was standing. She growled slightly, but Esme and Carlisle walked in, followed by Edward, Jasper and Alice, so she ignored me and sat next to Edward, resting her head on his shoulder while her suppressed his laughter. I sat down next to Rose and started the meeting.

"All righty then! What's happening, when and what time do we get started??" I asked hurriedly, itching to get going.

"Calm it, Janet! We still have to wait for Jake and Nessie, they're just coming," Jasper commented, and annoyingly I felt really calm and relaxed, unusual and uncomfortable for me, but I couldn't feel that 'til after obviously...

"Sorry guys and gals, we had to finish the game of hide and seek with the others, and I kinda lost her, but we are here now…"Jake started.

"So, what have we missed?" he and Nessie asked together.

"Nothing much, cept your mother behaving very child-like and your uncle Emmett being, well his usual self you could say," chimed Alice, who was sitting next to Carlisle and Jasper. Nessie laughed and skipped to her mom's open arms and sat on her knee while Jacob sat in between them and Esme.

"Well, as we were saying, we finally got my new car! It's the BMW M3, in red of course! So, to celebrate my new purchase, we are going to have a race!" Rosalie explained.

"And we are SO going to win!!" I added.

"Wait a minute Emmett, who said you were riding with me? You have your own car, so you can use it!" Rose exclaimed, watching my face fall.

"Ha-ha Em! Looks like you're out of the running! What a shame! I would say you could ride with me, but I really wouldn't mean it!" Bella laughed and threw a cushion at me which I caught quickly and fired it back where it landed on the seat it had come from. Carlisle produced a map and we began negotiating our routes, each to be different, but the same length. I suggested we all travel to New Zealand and get boats from different countries, which seemed to work.

"Okay, New Zealand it is then! When do we set off?" Jasper asked, enthusiasm oozing out of him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who are Esme, Nessie and I meant to ride with?" Jacob piped up inquisitively.

"Jake, you can go with Rosalie and Nessie with either her mom or dad; she can choose. As for Esme, well…" Alice began.

"I will ride with Bella, if you don't mind? I'm not quite as competitive and I know that you certainly won't cheat!" Esme whispered. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Baby, you will ride with Daddy, okay? You don't mind darling?" Bella asked. "that means there won't be any arguments about music either!" she added, winking at the two of them who both gently nudged her and Nessie giggled.

"So when do we start?" I asked Alice, literally jumping in my seat.

"0700 hours" Edward replied.

"Daddy, what does the 0 stand for in 0700?" Renesmee asked sweetly.

"Well, honey, it stands for…" Bella began.

"Oh my gawd, it's early!" everyone joined in while Nessie laughed her tinkling giggle and blushed.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N** so, what d'ya think? be honest now!! i really wanna know the truth! how am i gonna make this any better otherwise?? so, you will find all the cars in the next chapter! i will update as soon as i can! i promise!!

love yhu all lots and lots! get reviewing!!!

xoxo


End file.
